


Green-Eyed

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Jared Padalecki Adventure Series [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: His companion looked at home with his linen shirt sleeves folded up to the elbow as he haggled with the merchant for his wares.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/profile)[mr_mrs_faxsea](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of Mummy!verse Jensen and Jared in an Egyptian market.   A prompt for my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html?thread=4027063#t4027063)!  This is a timestamp to two stories I wrote.  You can read this drabble without those, but it's mostly a treat for anyone that read the series.  You can find them on [LJ](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/46050.html) or on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/324146) if you're interested.  And just in case you did this on purpose... yes, [](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/profile)[mr_mrs_faxsea](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/) this did give me just enough taste of the Green-Eyed to make me want to write more.....  Good thing I've always had a third story in mind :P

 

 

The sun was high over their heads, a little on the warm side for Jared’s taste but years in Egypt had acclimated him to it.

His companion looked at home with his linen shirt sleeves folded up to the elbow as he haggled with the merchant for his wares.

“Green-Eyed, you strike a hard bargain,” one man said as he shook hands and gave Jensen a bag.  Jared had lost all track of what they were haggling for.

When Jensen smiled and walked away, walked towards Jared, his breath caught at the beauty of his lover.  His General.  His Green-Eyed.     


End file.
